starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Z4-K2
Z4-K2 is a Protocol Droid, that could switch between Protocol Form and Assassin Form, making it a multi purpose droid. History Peace of the Republic Droid Antics I He meets Chopper aboard the Gilded Star while in Protocol Form. He manages to convince Chopper to aid him and his master Jax Teel to help him out to hack the clams holding the crates with contraband. In the meantime he switches to Assassin Form and kills the owner of the Gilded Star. Despite his objections, Chopper resorts to steer the ship towards the surface of Lothal and Zevoor takes Chopper then to meet his master. He, BB-1 and Chopper ran into a Jawa trader named Jadiir who convinced them to help him get a shipment of Kyber Crystals from a "Shiny Machine". Here it turns out Jadiir wanted them all for himself and Zevoor, BB-1 and Chopper turn on him. Ultimately they are given a Kyber Crystal each by Clunker for their help and they return to Jax Teel, who chastises them for being late. Together with Chopper he visited a shop to run an errant for Jax Teel. However a certain action created by Kol Kaheem triggers Zevoor's Assassin Mode. He goes on a killing rampage, but Chopper manages to shield the rest of the family, while the owner is killed. Chopper and Zevoor are forced to split up and Zevoor is ordered by Jax to abandon Chopper. Zevoor returns to Jax's ship and is not surprised when Chopper returns with the help of BB-1. He apologizes for leaving Choppe behind and they prepare for the next job in the Senate District. Zevoor and BB-1 listened to Jax Teel and Chopper as they explained what the plan was to get into the SolTech Union Building. Zevoor acted as a protocol droid on the train while Chopper and BB-1 hid out in the luggage compartments. When they got within the building Zevoor knocked out the guards outside Arka Han's penthouse and then the representatives of the Panton Conglomerate and Arka Han himself to get the Kyber Crystal Arka Han was holding. Zevoor then proceeded to betray Chopper and BB-1 by allowing Jax to start the countdown of BB-1's built in bomb and Zevoor left with Jax aboard his ship. Zevoor joined Jax when he met with his contractor, Darth Sidious to deliver the Kyber Crystal to him. Droid Antics III BB-1 and R2-X3 found Zevoor mentioned in the CSP mainframe as being the subject of an investigation of various robberies that he might not be sentiently responsible for. He was working a job for Jax Teel on a Coruscant Luxury Liner, where he revealed that he was working the job to steal all valuable objects in the item pod on the liner and blowing the Liner up, making it look like an accident. They accidently trigger his assassin mode, which in turn activates the explosives around the ship, while the pod that he came for fell off the ship. Out of options to escape from the Coruscant Luxury Liner, Z4 made a deal with BB-1 and R2-X3 to reveal any intelligence he might have on a possible droid conspiracy. While making their way to the surface, he reveals that he and Jax Teel once did a job for the Trade Federation, where they were introduced to a group only known as CIPHER, about a master code key that would enslave any droid to the control of the owner of the master code key. He then created a local chaos to escape into the masses of people and disappear from BB-1 and R2-X3. Time of Galactic Unrest Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 He joined Jax Teel on a hunt for three priceless artifacts of Jabba the Hutt to the planet of Ocul, where one was supposed to be situated. When they were on their way to the artifact they tried to kill Bria Tharen to get to the artifact first, but were held up by Lunak and Senna. Along with a couple of fellow hunters and smugglers Zevoor ambushed Bria Tharen and Kol Eka inside the Senate Gallery where they all attempted to get a priceless artifact. It was revealed by Zevoor that Jax Teel had send him instead because Jax was unable to enter here due to being a sought criminal on Coruscant. He took a backseat on the hunt for the final artifact on Tatooine as he piloted the ship and kept it active. When Jax Teel was in trouble he flew in, remotedly operating the weapon systems in order to create an opening for Jax to get aboard. They then chased Bria Tharen and made it crashland. He like Jax, shared the negative feelings towards Bria in regards to the Sapphire Hawk which originally was theirs. Along with his master he hunted down Bria Tharen and even managed to destroy one of the rear rotors driving the Sandskimmer she was on. She crashlanded in Jabba the Hutts palace and Zevoor remained with the ship as Jax made his way in.